


Prelude

by YazminMR13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazminMR13/pseuds/YazminMR13
Summary: Dashing between the events of 1995 and his last years at Hogwarts we follow Sirius Black around as he navigates his last days of life and freedom.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)





	Prelude

**July 1995**

**Number twelve, Grimmauld Place.**

Sirius Black stood in the entrance for a long moment, taking in a deep breath and grimaced. It was quite glaringly obvious that the beast of a building had not been cleaned in ages. Not a single inch of Sirius’ being wished to go any further. If anything, what he wanted was to turn around and leave this place forever. Abandon it like he had all those years ago. But there was no where to go this time, James was gone, dead. He was a wanted criminal, wanted for betraying his friends… for their deaths. Voldemort had returned and was after Harry.

The world was upside down and, the only thing Sirius Black could offer in return was this forsaken bloody building. So, he let out a harsh breath and stumbled into his ancestral family home. The place was as cold and as dire as it had been when he was a child. He was halfway through the entrance’s hallway when a pair of cobwebbed velvet curtains puled themselves open. “YOU! _Blood traitor_! You, _abomination_! You, shame of my flesh! How dare you return to this place! How dare you defile the house of Black once more!” Came a howl that sent a shiver down his back.

Walberga Black’s portrait had come alive at the sound of his feet going down the hall. What was left of her in the life like painting nearly died anew when she caught sight of her eldest child. “Leave this place! Leave my father’s home immediately! Never return! _Never_!” Screamed the vile entity. Sirius had taken a few steps back, caught off guard when he looked upon his mother’s weathered face. The once porcelain like skin had vanished, harsh creases littered her oval face. Her once large almond shaped eyes where practically hidden under droopy eyelids. The jet-black irises that had always made him uncomfortable where now spotted with blue specks.

“Time has done us in well, hasn’t it mum?” He whispered as he made his way from her and into the drawing room. Her screeching continued, but memories of his boyhood managed to carry him away from _this,_ Grimmauld Place. He was no longer an exhausted, wanted, useless, bitter and angry thirty-six-year-old man. For a moment he was sixteen once more, with a future full of possibility’s, with a body that didn’t ache with every step, without a list of dead souls to mourn. 

**September 1976**

**Fifth year**

The morning of September 1st was always a God sent for Sirius, it meant he was finally free of #12 Grimmauld place, and nearly all its inhabitants. This simple and utterly brilliant fact caused him to practically leap down the house’s ancient staircase three steps at a time. He didn’t even mind the leers, snarls and reproaches that his ancestors gave him as he passed by their portraits. No, nothing could ruin this day for him, for he was finally leaving. Finally going home.

And with that outstanding thought he hurried into the dining room. This room (like the entire house was decorated in varies hues of purple, silver, green and black. Antique tapestry’s and portraits hung on the walls accompanied by equally dreary and old furniture. An enormous black wooden table sat in the middle of the room overflowing with sixteenth century goblin silver plates, bowls, cups, knives, forks, spoons and an eccentric candelabra placed at its center.

Sirius didn’t understand why they needed to have so much of everything all the time. Who were they trying to impress? It was just the four of them, Kreacher and the portraits most of the time. But he refrained from saying anything about it, he didn't want to have a fight with his parents today. Orion and Walburga Black were seated at either end of the table, never looking at each other. Neither of them looked over at Sirius as he walked into the room.

“Morning mum, dad.” Said Sirius as politely as he could manage. Orion looked up from the paper he was holding in his hands and nodded at his eldest son. Walburga raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Sirius. “What have I told you about calling me _mum_?” she said curtly and went back to reading her morning Journal and taking a sip of tea. Sirius smirked as he sat and looked down at his plate, his mother hated when he called her mum. She said it was something common people did and they, the _Blacks_ were not at all common people.

From the way she talked about them you would think they were royalty. But in his opinion, all they were was a bunch of inbred, out of touch snobs with far too much time and money on their hands. He didn't say this out loud either, not today. Instead of telling his mother and father how much he disliked everything about them, their name, their house, their ridiculous believes of who was pure and who was not, he kept on looking down at his plate that was now full of food.

He ate quietly for some time before his brother Regulus walked into the room, followed by their house elf. “Mother, father.” Said Regulus in greeting as he took a seat across from Sirius to whom he nodded and gave a solemn “Brother.” Sirius raised his teacup at him and winked as Walburga smiled fondly at him and said. “Good morning my darling.” Their father managed to put the paper down and gave Regulus the same nod he had given Sirius.

“So, do you have everything ready?” Asked Orion looking over at Regulus then at Sirius. Regulus nodded and said “Yes, I believe we’ve gotten everything in order.” Looking over at Kreacher who was at the other end of the dining room fussing over something Sirius could not see. “Did you and Kreacher get everything ready Sirius?” Questioned his father looking him over in as much of an amicable way as he could muster. Sirius frowned looking back at the elf reproachingly. “No, I packed on my own.”

Kreacher turned swiftly when he heard this and started to explain. “Kreacher tried to help young master Sirius but was not allowed to touch any of his things.” Walburga raised her hand to silence the elf that was now standing behind her chair. “Do not bother explaining yourself Kreacher, we already know my son is an ungrateful child. He does not deserve our assistance.” Kreacher nodded profusely “Yes mistress Black. Yes, young master Sirius is an ungrateful.”

“An ungrateful? For not wanting your thieving hands on my things?” Spat Sirius to which the elf gave a gasp. “Thieving? Thieving! Kreacher is a proud and honored elf of the great house of Black. He would never steal! Not even from the unworthy master Sirius.” Cried the house elf to which Sirius answered “Then where are my letters from my friends? Where are my muggle posters I was going to put up? Where is my broom compass? Where did the gifts I had gotten for my friends go last year? You’re the only one who could have taken them. You probably have them hidden away in that rats’ nest of yours.”

“Do not speak to him like that!” Yelled Regulus standing up angrily and hitting the table with an open palm. “That is enough! Sit down Regulus.” Came Orion’s stern voice, Regulus took a seat and glared at Sirius. “Sirius, could you please pretend to be civil? Just for a few hours, you’ll be gone soon enough.” Was the last thing his father said before going back to reading, Sirius grinded his teeth but managed to say nothing ells. He went back to eating making a great effort to ignore his family and Kreacher, who sometime later walked by his chair and mumbled under his breath. “Yes, yes. Very much an _ungrateful_.”

Sirius had to leave the table after that, knowing himself well enough to recognize he wouldn’t be able to remain silent much longer. He went upstairs and started taking his trunks down to the foyer. It would have taken no time at all to do this with the elf’s help. But Sirius would sooner poke his eyes out with his wand then ask for Kreacher’s help. It took him three trips up to his room on the third floor to get all his things downstairs. On his last trip down his parents were standing next to his and Regulus’s things.

His brother was saying something to his mother that Sirius could not hear. Orion turned to look at son and waved him over. Sirius placed his last trunk on the ground and went over to stand by him. “Do you have everything?” Asked his father to which Sirius nodded in silence. “Good,” said Orion and then pulled a grey velvet sack out of his cloaks pocket and handed it to his son. “Hear you are. That should be enough to get you through the winter holidays.”

He said as Sirius looked down at the sack that he already knew was full of gold coins. He’d long renounced on complaining over this. He had once tried to explain that Regulus and he did not need much or any money at school but, that had only gotten him into an argument with his mother. So, he placed the sack away in his school bag and assured his father it was more than enough.

“Well, have a good term. Sirius, Regulus.” Said Orion nodding at both boys before turning and leaving the room. They were left alone with their mother and Kreacher which made Sirius’ skin crawl. To his surprise there were no further incidents with Walburga. She simply bid them goodbye and left them with the elf. Kreacher turned to Regulus who gave him his hand then turned curtly to Sirius who had begrudgingly held out his own.

When his hand touched Kreacher’s he felt the floor pull away from his feet and an enormous tug at his belly button. When the earth found his feet again, they were in a secluded corner of Kings Cross station. Kreacher snapped his fingers to pick up the boy’s luggage ignoring Sirius’s attempts to go and get a trolley to carry his things. “No, no! Mistress Black would not approve of touching the dirty muggles things. No. Kreacher will carry young master Black’s things.”

Sirius groaned and started off to the wall between platforms nine and ten. Regulus strolled along besides him while Kreacher trailed behind them invisible to the muggle’s eyes. Every now and then giving a curt mumble along the lines of “Revolting things these muggles are. Stay far away from them young masters.” Sirius purposefully bumped into a young man that was passing by, then proceeded to touch his shoulder. “Sorry mate.” He said as the man nodded and kept going. Kreacher yelped behind him.

“Why are you like this?” Mumbled Regulus which made Sirius scoff and walk faster towards the platform. He couldn’t wait to get to the other side of that wall, couldn’t wait to be free of his brother and Kreacher. He couldn’t wait to see his friends. He held himself back from sprinting the last few steps so as not to catch the muggles attention. He and Regulus stood in front of the wall for a moment before putting their hands against it and going through.

Platform 9 ¾ was a buzz with wizards and muggles alike walking up and down its wood floors. The red and black train was stationed ahead of them waiting for the students to pile on so it could depart towards Hogwarts. Sirius scanned his surroundings, searching for something he had been missing since the last week of June. His heart gave a leap when he finally caught sight of his friend, Remus Lupin and his parents a few feet to his right.

But before he could turn to walk towards them, he remembered his trunks and moaned. Kreacher had placed his things down but was keeping Regulus’s luggage afloat. The elf had started to move towards the train, Regulus trailing behind him. Sirius took a deep breath swallowing his pride and yelled after the elf “make sure you get _all_ of my things on to the train this time…” The elf turned to sneer at him but, with a snap of his fingers Sirius’s things lifted off the ground and joined Regulus’s.

Sirius ignored the feeling of total irritation at what he had just conceded. He should have just carried his own things, he thought bitterly as he turned back in Remus’s direction. His friend looked over at Sirius’s direction at that moment and smiled. “Sirius!” He belted out and made his way over to quickly embrace him.

The two eventually found James and Peter, and after many goodbyes to his friend’s parents the boys hurried on to the train. Seeing and being back together with James, Lupin and Peter brought Sirius back to life. The four boys made themselves comfortable in one of the carriages and talked about their summer adventures all the while gulfing down chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavor bean’s and pumpkin pasties.

The scarlet train arrived at Hogsmead station at about six o’clock. Sirius his friends and another hundred students hurried out into the cold night, huddling onto the waiting carriages that would take them up to the castle. The sorting hat ceremony went on without much fuss, the hat lingered a little more on one girl who ended up in Ravenclaw. After this, everyone ate, Dumbledore gave his usual announcements, “Welcome first years […] the for bidden forest is out of bounds […] keep your fingers away from the Dragon Lilly’s […] keep an eye on the stairs […]”, and then sent them all off to bed.

In the Gryffindor common room, the atmosphere was one of cheer. Old friends were being reunited, the first years were wandering around looking with awe at everything, stories were being told, gifts exchanged, worries for the coming academic year being acknowledged. Lupin, James, Peter and Sirius tended to be at the center of such gatherings. James and Sirius where generally well liked and admired by their fellow school mates. They were always being sought after, asked to participate in any given activity, asked to comment on any given event, admired by the boys and (as of last year) ogled by the girls.

Lupin and Peter tended to sit on the sidelines of their friend’s popularity. Always there in the middle of it all, but never really the reason for it. Lupin was quite fine with this fact; he’d much rather observe then participate in all the fanfare. Peter on the other hand would have loved to receive the praise James and Sirius constantly did. But Peter was not the sort praise easily fell upon.

After much commotion everyone started to retire at about ten o’clock. Sirius, Lupin, James and Peter went up to their room. They found their trunks already settled next to their beds along with James and Peters owls. James immediately leaped over to his things and started rummaging through his glossy school trunks. The Potters had been to China during the summer holiday, to visit the potion factory that produced their main source of income, Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion. And James had regaled them with story after story of his trip, while on the train back to Hogwarts. He had mentioned more than once that he had brought them all back a few gifts and was quite annoyed when he remembered, he’d packed them away in his trunks. These were completely out of reach to him on the train.

Sirius plopped onto his bed, and grinned as he watched James make a fuss as he looked for the gifts. Lupin and Peter sat down on the floor just a foot away from James eagerly awaiting their gifts and the stories that surely accompanied them.

“Oh, come on Potter!” Scolded Sirius playfully, “You’ve got us on pins and needles here! Where are these bloody things? Don’t tell me Bowdy didn’t pack them!” James tossed a pair of grey socks at him and kept on searching. “Shut it Black! I’ll have you know that I packed myself…” Said James trailing off for a moment when Peter and Remus gave him an incredulous look. “… Fine. I packed your gifts myself. Bowdy did the rest.” The other three boys gave a laugh. They’d given him hell over his excessive dependence on his family’s house elf, from the time they had noticed he could hardly even put his towels on the drying rack without help.

“I applaud you on that James. You are doing a lot better.” Said Remus earnestly from his spot on the floor. Peter nodded agreeably and Sirius rolled his eyes. James nodded thankfully at his friend and went on to declare “Here they are!” pulling out a small red velvet sack from his trunk. “About time!” Commented Sirius as he too made his way down on to the floor next to James. Who pulled out three packets of cards and handed them to his companions.

“Here you are, the Chinese quidditch team playing cards.” The boys excitedly tore open the packets and looked at the deck. Each one sporting a member of the team whooshing by on a broom or simply standing next to it. On the back of the card an array of fiery red Chinese characters -that none of the four could read- flashed back and forth. “These are great James.” Chirped Peter, happily looking at his deck. Remus and Sirius agreed.

“Hold on. There’s more.” Announced James bringing forth three red cylinders, three yellow lanterns in the form of dragons and an assortment of treats the group had never seen before. “These” said James holding up the cylinders “are Chinese fortune tellers. You just open it and pull out a stick, you then light the end on fire and the smoke reveals a fortune.” Sirius took his and popped the lid off looking at the sticks inside. There were about forty, and they looked like twigs but had an interesting sent Sirius couldn’t quite place.

James went on handing them the lanterns that, when lit, floated through the air moving in intricate spirals around the room and changed colors. The sweets where very well received and where devoured by the boys as they sat and listened to more stories of the Potters visiting the great wall of china, the potions factory, the national quidditch team and the Chinese ministry for magic. They managed to fall asleep around two in the morning, knowing and dreading that they would have to get up at seven.

Up until that year Sirius had very rarely worried about his academic achievements, he’d managed to be among the top of his year without trying very hard. But fifth year was a notorious year for Hogwarts students. This year was the year students had to take their O.W.L’s, the marks they received on these would determine what N.E.W.T courses they could take in later years. The N.E.W.T courses one took depended on what career one wished to pursue once out of Hogwarts. Sirius had a few ideas on what he would like to do after school, his primary options where Auror work or something to do with transfiguration. But that meant he had to get outstanding marks on his O.W.L’s, therefore this year would have to be completely -or for the most part- dedicated to his studies.

He and the rest of his friends had, had breakfast and revised their course time tables. Monday and Tuesday, they had Charms, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. On Wednesday they had Herbology, Muggle Studies, Defense against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. Thursday was basically the same except, instead of Muggle Studies he had Transfigurations. Friday was a short day in which he only had Transfiguration, Muggle Study’s and Potions.

Tuesday and Wednesday came and went without anything particularly interesting happening. Classes had consisted of looking over the syllabus and reiterating how crucial doing well on the O.W.L’s was. Remus was jumping out of his skin over all of this. He was the best in their year, but he still managed to worry himself silly over every little thing. James didn’t much care, he -like Sirius- managed to get decent marks without much effort and wasn’t very picky about what he would do after Hogwarts. Peter did his best, but wasn’t at all outstanding at any course, all though he quite enjoyed -and was possibly the only student this could be said of- History of Magic. They all assumed he’d go into teaching after school.

On Thursday they had their first Herbology class of the new term. It too had consisted of emphasizing the importance of the O.W.L’s and going over the syllabus. He was staring to get quite annoyed with all this O.W.L’s talk. Twice was quite enough to communicate its importance, but this was the ninth class he’d had, and the ninth time he’d been told the exact same thing. He and James complained about it the whole way towards Transfiguration. They both took a seat in the third to last row, right next to Remus and Peter. They chatted amongst themselves as their classmates trickled in, this was also the only class they shared with the Hufflepuffs this year.

Sirius really thought this a shame because even though the Ravenclaws where much more desirable than the revolting Slytherins, the Hufflepuffs where far more fun. They took everything light heartedly, could joke like no other and would give you a hand with anything. Sirius couldn’t understand why everyone considered them the lesser of the Hogwarts houses. In his mind that accolade should have gone to the Slytherins. He hated the lot of them, they represented everything he loathed about the wizarding world and about his own family. They basically _were_ his family. Every Black in the history of the name had been sorted into Slytherin. Every Black _except_ Sirius. This had earned him the reproach of his entire family. Well everyone except his cousin Andromeda and Uncle Alphard.

He didn’t much care though, he had wanted very much to be sorted into any of the other three houses when he first got to Hogwarts. He had hoped with everything in him to be placed anywhere but Slytherin, the sorting hat must have heard this because it -amazingly enough- had said he belonged in Gryffindor. This had earned him a world of sneers from his family members sitting at the Slytherin table and a roar of applause from the Gryffindor’s. It had been one of the best moments of his life, second only to the moment James, Remus, Peter and himself had been placed in the same room and therefore consecrated their friendship.

Professor McGonagall was the last to enter the chamber, or possibly the first if she’d been hiding in the corner as her Animagus. Her class was just as disappointing as the rest, she too went on to talk nonstop about the bloody examinations. Peter, James and he checked out of the class halfway through and proceeded to zap each other with their wands. They did it twice to Remus before he retorted by setting James’ shoes on fire. The three boys hastily and as quietly as possible put the fire out, hoping to the heavens that Professor McGonagall hadn’t taken notice.

When the bell rang excusing them to lunch the four boys hurriedly collected their things and rushed to the door. Sirius was halfway out when he heard McGonagall call after him. “Mr. Black, Mr. Black! Could you please stay a moment?” Peter, James and Remus waited to see if they too were called on. They were not and shrugged apologetically towards Sirius. “Do you want us to wait for you?” Asked Remus, but Sirius shook his head and informed them he would catch up with them in the great hall.

He turned and made his way towards the front of the class, pushing through the horde of classmates that wanted to get to lunch. When he managed to get to the front row, he saw that Professor McGonagall was not alone. Next to the tall green robed teacher was a Hufflepuff girl he had not seen before. Granted their where many Hufflepuff’s and he most likely didn’t know all of them, he was rather sure he knew the ones in his year.

However, that was evidently false. Because he did not know this one. The girl was shorter then him -possibly came up to his shoulder-, had dark brown -practically black- hair that she wore on a round face with dark brown almond shaped eyes, a well-proportioned nose, a small mouth and skin the color of lightly creamed coffee. “Miss Cienfuegos this is Sirius Black,” said McGonagall to the girl and waved Sirius over. He got closer and nodded to her.

“Sirius this is Sofia Cienfuegos, she is a new student…” the look of surprise on his face must have been quite a sight, because McGonagall sighed “Yes, Yes! I know…” she said turning to look at Sofia “new students are a rarity here Miss Cienfuegos, but don’t you worry, you’ll be treated just as well as everyone ells.” Turning her attention back to Sirius, she continued “like I was saying, Miss Cienfuegos is new to our academic system, and there are a few courses that are especially new to her. She’ll need a tutor to help her catch up with the rest of the class, and I thought you might be a good option.”

Sirius arched his eyebrow while nodding at what McGonagall said before answering. “Oh, well yes I’d do it. But if you want the best you might want to speak to Remus Professor.” McGonagall nodded “Yes, yes Remus is the top of your year, but this is a very stressful time for him. I wouldn’t want to add another responsibility. You are just as good and perhaps, for the time being much more capable of adding this on to your task’s Mr. Black.” Said McGonagall rather quickly, Sirius tried his best not to bunch his eyebrows together, but, what on earth did she mean he didn’t have just as many things to do as Remus? It was true he didn’t stress out over things the way his friend did… but still.

But then it downed on Sirius that perhaps she was also thinking about his friend’s health. He chastised himself for acting so stupidly, of course he had less stress than Remus, Remus had lycanthropy for bloody sakes. He immediately started nodding at McGonagall again “Yes, of course Professor, I agree and would be more than happy to help Miss Cienfuegos.” Miss Cienfuegos for her part was looking down at the floor with a hand to her mouth, Sirius arched an eyebrow again. He wondered what that was about but didn’t have time to ponder it any further before McGonagall started to give them both instructions.

By the time Sirius was out the door again McGonagall had given him a whole schedule in which he had to make time to help Miss Cienfuegos with a few of her classes. She had also managed to add, right before he left “no more fires Mr. Black.” The tutoring would be starting the next afternoon during their free period. Sirius’s short Friday was no more. But he couldn’t complain, he’d take this off Moonies plate. His friend had enough to worry about. Besides, this could be interesting.

The girl hadn’t said much or really anything other than “Yes that’s fine.” when McGonagall had asked if the schedule would work with her own. Sirius wondered just how much he would have to help her with and sighed. He had never really had to teach others before, and all though he carried far less stress than Remus, he was not a very patient person. Oh well, he thought, this was for Remus.

When he finally got to the great hall and found his friends, they bombarded him with questions. He explained what had happened and was then hit with another round of questions. “New? When have we ever had a new student? Other than the first years of course.” Said Peter quite surprised, James mirrored Peters feelings. Remus nodded and said “Quite odd, but I can honestly say I am relived you accepted. I mean I would have done it, but it’s nice that I don’t have to.” Sirius smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “Of course, if you were to need any help do not hesitate to ask.” Continued Moonie to which Sirius said thanks and would most definitely take him up on the offer. 


End file.
